Kiss of a Goddess
by StarWars-Freak
Summary: He was intoxicated, spellbound and completely addicted. So this was the kiss of a goddess. Collin's perspective of the last scene of Night Shade. Collimena oneshot.


**Title:** Kiss of a Goddess

**Author:** StarWars-Freak

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Collimena (Collin/Jimena)

**Centric Character: **Collin Killingsworth

**Summary:** He was intoxicated, spellbound and completely addicted. So this was the kiss of a goddess. Collin's pov of the last scene of Night Shade. Collimena.

**Notes:** The ending scene of _Night Shade_ in Collin's point-of-view.

**Kiss of a Goddess**

He hadn't even been trying to follow Jimena that time. But maybe his pursuit of the beautiful Hispanic girl had become ingrained in his subconscious because there she was. He honked his horn and watched as she turned, probably a bit exasperated with what was becoming a familiar sight for her. A guy had to try though, right?

"Hey! You need a ride?" It was a legitimate question, he figured. She was, after all, walking all alone down Melrose Avenue and she was, after all, his little sister's best friend.

"Are you making a career out of following me around?" Her words were harsh, but the joking tone in which she said them made Collin hopeful.

"Maybe," he joked along.

She had a strange sort of smile on her face that made Collin's heart beat more rapidly. He didn't know what happened to the guy from Planet Bang, but the way she was looking at him…

"You want to go down to the beach?"

She shook her head but simultaneously answered, "Okay." Collin chose to be blind.

"Great." He hopped out, knowing that he probably looked a little too eager, but she had already found him out, and so what was the harm? He opened the door for her.

He watched her as she hesitated to approach. A strange expression of loss crossed her face, and Collin wondered if she was thinking about that guy. "Maybe I shouldn't." But she climbed into the van anyway.

Collin chuckled in spite of himself as he walked around to the driver's side. Jimena was always so sure of everything, and he loved that he could trip her up and make her so indecisive.

They drove silently to the beach; Collin didn't want to press his luck.

Once they parked and began walking towards the pier, still silent, Collin tried to hold her hand twice, but she had very well timed itches on her face both times.

"Let's walk along the shore," he suggested, breaking the silence. She didn't respond but followed him in taking off her shoes and walking through the sand to the water's edge.

He looked at the water to keep from looking at her, which seemed to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you and Serena finally told me the truth."

"Yeah?" a sea breeze caught her hair and the fruity scent of her shampoo mixed with the salty air filling his nostrils. He could get used to that. He took her hand, this time not giving her a chance to duck out of it.

"It explains a lot." He looked at her now, and finally he had a plan. Perhaps, to follow through he would have to change his motto from "No fear," to "Persevere even when it seems hopeless."

"What?"

He slipped his arm around her to hinder an escape. "I've never kissed a goddess before."

But his arm did no good against her evasion that took her quickly away from him. She continued walking until a strong gust of wind brushed past around her in an odd sort of whirlwind. Was that a goddess thing too?

_You treat her good_, a breath of wind whispered the command. He shook his head; winds don't whisper anything. It was just his mind telling him what he wanted to do.

He steeled himself; he wouldn't try again. He doubted his heart could take yet another rejection from her.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

She turned around and looked at him with a sort of half smile. She shook her head and then closed the gap between them by placing her hands on his chest. He had sworn he wouldn't try again, but now he was staring into her eyes, completely unsure of what was going on. Her lips were parted just so slightly and her eyelids were half closed in a dreamy sort of way. He slid his hands around her waist, and she pressed closer to him, her hands slipping up around his neck.

Finally.

Finally, their lips met. Collin just brushed her lips with his. Then slowly, he built up the passion in the kiss. He was completely lost. Both arms gripped her tightly, never wanting to let go. He could feel her smiling into the kiss, which sent a shock of thrilling shivers down his spine.

He was intoxicated, spellbound and completely addicted.

So this was the kiss of a goddess. His Goddess.


End file.
